Fantasy League of Superheroes
"Fantasy League of Superheroes" is the 17th episode in Season 1 of ''Mighty Med''. It first aired on June 9, 2014. Plot Kaz creates a Fantasy Hero League and ranks all the superheroes, but has a fight with Skylar after she was ranked zero. When all the superheroes are off gathering points, they are forced to team up to fight the villain Sonic Shriek, who is threatening to blow up the Benjamin Franklin Bridge. Meanwhile, Oliver and Alan have a trivia contest about Normo football. Story The episode starts with Oliver and Kaz next to Tecton on a gurney. Kaz starts yelling "I hate you!" so Skylar comes to check out what's going on. Oliver then says Kaz wasn't yelling at Tecton, he was yelling at a player on his fantasy football league, who had just fumbled. Tecton then asks what fantasy football is, and unlike his usual character, Kaz gives a very complicated explanation. Kaz says he wants a fantasy league for something he's good at. Right at that moment Tecton saves Oliver from a rocket about to blow him up. As Kaz congratulates him on the save, he gets an idea for a fantasy superhero league which gives points for things like 'Normos Saved' and 'Villains Captured'. Kaz explains his fantasy league to the heroes and staff of Mighty Med, and also bans Oliver from the league. Phillip starts complaining saying he is getting "embarrassingly tiny headaches" from all the information. Phillip isn't the only one to complain, as Skylar starts ranting saying being a superhero is about self-sacrifice and help others, but Kaz says she's only mad because he ranked her as the lowest and put her on a team with Pencil Man, Sitting Duck, and Blurry Girl. And just as he says that, a doctor comes in with a soggy gurney, which is actually The Icicle, who flew into the sun and is immediately drafted onto Skylar's team. Meanwhile, Oliver watching football in the rec room, and cheers for a touchdown. Just as he cheers Horace walks in the room, and remarks happily about someone reading his memo about cheering when he enters a room. Oliver tries to explain that he saw an amazing play, but Horace thinks he meant the theatre. Oliver than corrects him again and tells Horace to watch the game, and he'll explain it as they go along. Kaz is running the league, and Skylar is again trying to dissuade him. Captain Atomic thanks Kaz for drafting him, and then Tecton comes in complains to Kaz about why he was traded for The Crusher. Kazexplains that Crusher is worth far more than Tecton, and Tecton gets mad. He sets off to compete with the others so he can win. Oliver and Horace watch football together, and just as Alan walks in they both cheer. Alan asks Horace why he isn't homeschooling him, and Horace responds by telling Alan about football. Alan says that he can teach Horace about football and that he knows way more than Oliver and challenges Oliver to a football trivia contest. Oliver takes Horace for a teammate, and tells Alan to go find one. Once again, Kaz is running the fantasy league, only this time complaining because he's in third place. Just at that moment the newswoman reports a Ferris Wheel that has slipped off its axle and all of the superheroes go after it for more Normo Rescue points. Just then, the same newswoman reports that Sonic Shriek is attacking the Ben Franklin Bridge and that all of the heroes have gone after the Ferris Wheel and no one can stop Sonic Shriek, because of Kaz's league. Horace rushes in and is terrified because a bridge is in danger. He questions why there are no superheroes around, but to avoid trouble Kaz pretends there are invisible superheroes in the room. Skylar decides that her and Kaz should save the bridge themselves and they get there quickly but Sonic Shriek is nowhere to be found. He then appears right in front of Kaz and Skylar. Skylar asks him why he's attacking the bridge, and he starts to explain why, but Kaz interrupts him, easily explaining all of Sonic Shriek's motives. Skylar tries to fight him off but is blown away by his sonic shriek. He ties Skylar and Kaz to a support beam on the bridge and when all hope is lost, Tecton appears to face off against Sonic Shriek, only because the Ferris Wheel was empty, and he got no Normo rescues. He is then stopped by Captain Atomic, who decides he needs the normo rescues more. Sonic Shriek is left alone while Tecton and Captain Atomic fight each other, yet they are both taken down by his sonic shriek. Back at Mighty Med, the trivia contest between Oliver and Alan is about to begin. Just as Oliver thinks Alan couldn't find a partner, it is shown that Alan chose Adrian Peterson, a pro football player. With Phillip as the host, the game starts. Oliver, dazed by being in the same room as Adrian Peterson, answers 'Adrian Peterson' for every question and loses. At the Ben Franklin bridge, Skylar tricks Sonic Shriek into screaming and breaking the chains that held her and Kaz to the support beam. Skylar then takes down Sonic Shriek and rescues Captain Atomic who flies the bomb out of range. Tecton is then revived as well and ties up Sonic Shriek to take him to Mighty Max. Kaz says he shouldn't have started the league because Skylar is winning since she stopped a villain, saved a structure, two superheroes, and many normos. Skylar then celebrates and teases Kaz. Since Oliver has lost the trivia contest, he must sing a song Alan wrote, wearing a stupid outfit that is apparently magnetic. Alan threatens to get Oliver impaled via magnetic suit and sharp metal stuff, and Oliver runs away in panic. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz Recurring Cast *Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz *Jeremy Howard as Philip Superheroes *Jilon VanOver as Tecton *Bradley Doods as Captain Atomic *Tiphani Abney as Mesmera *Carly Hollas as Solar Flare II *Jeffrey James Lippold as The Crusher *Dirk Ellis as Surge *Unknown as Lizard Man *Angela Martinez as The Newscaster Villains * Marcus Gimatti as Sonic Shriek Special Guest Star *Adrian Peterson as Himself Quotes Philip: Oh, I'm sorry.The correct answer is 'Adrian Peterson'. Alan: He is Adrian Peterson, you block head. Philip: This is a sphere. You know nothing about shapes?}} Trivia *Minnesota Vikings' running back "Adrian Peterson" guest stars as Himself. * It is revealed in Guitar Superhero that Mighty Med takes place in Philadelphia. This is hinted at in this episode, as Skylar and Kaz ran to the Ben Franklin Bridge without help from someone with super speed or teleportation. *The sports drink Horace dumps on Oliver's head is Gatorade with the label ripped of. Gallery Userbox References http://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=135897 Episodes Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes that have aired in 2014 Category:Episodes that premiered in June Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Horace Category:Episodes with Tecton Category:Episodes with Philip Category:Episodes with Lizard Man Category:Episodes with Captain Atomic Category:Episodes with Mesmera Category:Episodes with the Crusher Category:Episodes with Solar Flare II Category:Episodes with the Newscaster Category:Episodes with Surge Category:Episodes with Sonic Shriek